nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
Imp
The Imp is the boss on level 20 of Slayin. Appearance The Imp has a purple body with pink wings. Its two eyes are white with no clearly visible pupils. It also has a pink mouth, which, when about to open, is shaped like a bird's beak. Underneath the Imp's body is its two feet, which are a darker shade of purple than the rest of its body. A short tail is seen sticking out near its feet. Patterns The Imp's attack pattern involves teleporting to one end of the screen, either above the player's character or at the same level as the player's character. Shortly after teleporting, the Imp lets out a pink fireball, which, at some point, has the potential to damage the Knight, Wizard or Knave. The Imp waits for a brief moment before teleporting to another end of the screen and attacking once more. The direction of the Imp's attack depends on the end of the screen and location it teleports to, which is randomized throughout the battle. The player can attack the Imp at any time, except when it is teleporting. As the player lands more hits on the Imp, it will start to attack the player's character more than once. The Imp will teleport to one end of the screen and send out two pink fireballs rather than one. This number increases to three when the Imp is close to being slain. After ten successful hits, the Imp will be slain. Attacks There are two patterns of movement the Imp's fireballs follow. One attack fires across the screen, parallel to the ground and in the way of the character. This happens when the Imp is positioned near the ground, at the same level of the player's character. When in a spot above the level the player's character is on, the Imp's fireball moves in a traverse wave motion. The fireball is fired in a downward direction before weaving its way, up and down, to the other side of the screen. Both fireballs hurt the Knight, Wizard and Knave on contact. Strategies The player should try to stay close towards the Imp as possible once it teleports, so that they can land a hit on the creature once it attacks. If the player is quick, they may be able to attack the Imp before it fires a second or third time. Knight/Knave With the Knight or Knave, jumping is the only way to avoid the Imp's parallel attacks. When the Imp is near the ground, the player can use the Knight or Knave to travel towards it while jumping to avoid the fireballs. This allows them to get close to the Imp and run towards the boss to hit it. In the air, the player may choose not to have the Knight or Knave jump, and instead, remain on the ground at a spot where the weaving fireball does not touch the ground. Wizard Strategies to defeat the Imp with the Wizard differ from that of the Knight or Knave, since the Wizard cannot jump, and is not, by default, able to attack the Imp when it is above him. When the fireballs are travelling across the screen, the Wizard can avoid them by deploying his tornado attack, making him invincible while the fireball passes through him. He then has to use the tornado attack to hit the Imp, but only when the Imp is close to the ground. The only way the Wizard can hit the Imp when it is above him is to purchase a Fire Column from the shopkeeper. This item, once bought, allows the Wizard to turn into a Fire Column that spans the entire height of the screen from the ground. The Wizard, while avoiding the Imp's attacks, can take time to charge up their Fire Column so that the player can hit the Imp when it is in the air. Gallery Slayin-imppinkfireball.png|The Imp with a pink fireball during the battle Slayin-imphit.png|The Imp when it is hit by the Knight in the battle Category:Slayin Category:Bosses